The present invention relates to a device for positioning and joining at an angle the borders of two cloths to be sewn in a sewing machine, particularly for manufacturing the case of mattresses.
It is known that mattress cases are constituted by an upper cloth and a lower cloth, which are rectangular and have rounded corners and are mutually joined by a perimetric band.
The band is joined to the cloths by sewing, with the aid of a hemming machine which is in practice a sewing machine which joins together the adjacent borders of a cloth and of the perimetric band. Since the cloth is laid horizontally on the filling of the mattress and the band must surround the filling vertically, in order to achieve a seam that joins together the contiguous borders of the cloth and of the band, the sewing machine is arranged at 45.degree., so that the needle can pass through both borders and sew them.
The borders are currently positioned manually by operators as sewing proceeds. This requires the assigned personnel to have great skill and also perform a significant physical effort, since the cloth and the band must be properly stretched in order to avoid formation of creases.